Summer Heat
by Maplestyle
Summary: She is the devil disguised as an angel and I want to be a sinner so bad. A birthday one shot for Kni, has grown into a collection of birthday one shots!
1. Chapter 1

**For Kni. I hope your birthday is as amazing as you are! I love you!**

**Thanks going out to the Curls girls for their support and to Missy especially for fixing my tense errors…but this is unbeta'd folks!**

The sun is beating down, it is so hot, at least a hundred. The sweat is pouring down the back of my neck, wetting my shirt, and collecting on my forehead. I lift my shirt up, using to it wipe the sweat from my forehead before it can drip into my eyes. That shit stings. Man, it's too hot to be working outside today.

I'd been hoping for rain, but though there were clouds collecting in the distance and I could hear the distant rumble of thunder, the weather man said it would be a few hours still. Fuck me for being a good neighbour. It's not like Mr. S can't afford to hire someone to do this for him.

I grab another bale of hay, lifting it over my head, feeling the strain in already too tired muscles, and heave it into the truck bed.

I just want to be home in my air conditioned house, playing my guitar and drinking beer. Aren't there laws against this type of manual labour in the heat? Then again, I did volunteer.

I can hear my brother now, calling me a pussy and telling me to get over myself. It's all well and good for him, he is a doctor. You don't get anymore cushy than that. Often, I wonder why I've always wanted to work on a farm so damn bad. Especially on days like today.

A noise from inside the barn alerts me to the fact that I am no longer alone. A glance through the barn window reveals Isabella, Mr. S's daughter. Man, she is one fine piece. A look but don't touch piece though, if I know what's good for me. I need to finish this job and then take myself back down to my place. I still have work to do at my own place before I can crack that beer.

I pull my eyes from the sight of Isabella in her cutoff shorts and tiny tank, and grab another hay bale, lift it over my head and toss it in the truck bed. It's a really good thing I only have to drive the stuff over to the Clearwater's and don't have to unload. He can get his pack of kids to do the hard work on that end. I wonder if Sue will give me some of her famous peach pie while I wait for them to finish. Best pie in three counties.

I notice that the bales of hay are getting close to the edge of the tailgate so I hoist myself up to shift the load back. I pull the bales back and stack them, hoping that I have enough rope to tie them down, there are a lot more than I expected. I once again raise my shirt to wipe my brow, the hot sun blazing heat against my skin.

Load shifted, I jump back down out of the truck bed to load the last couple of bales. Standing to my full height, I notice Isabella standing in the open barn door beside the bales of hay.

I tip my hat and greet her silently and go back to work. That girl is trouble with a capital T. Standing there, trying to play innocent, with her tiny shorts, tiny top and no bra, she is holding a glass of iced tea, condensation dripping down the glass. I can see her out of the corner of my eye dragging that glass along the smooth column of her neck, beads of water dripping from the glass between her breasts. Like I said, _trouble_.

I turn away from her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of getting to me, and shift my erection in my jeans. She is the devil disguised as an angel and I want to be a sinner so bad. That girl knows exactly what she does to me, too. She's been trying to get my attention for years, and I long to be able to give it to her. She has her whole life ahead of her though. College in the fall, a chance to spread her wings and fly. Despite the attraction I feel for this girl I won't give in, I won't tie her here, to this town, to me.

I clear another few hay bales before I realise she's still standing in her spot by the door. I don't want to be rude and ignore her, so after I shift the load again I jump down and walk over to her.

"Hello, Isabella."

"Mr. Masen." She smirks, knowing I hate when she calls me that.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Edward?"

She fingers the collar of my sweaty shirt. "About as many as I've told you to call me Bella." She looks up at me from under her eyelashes and all I can picture is grabbing her and kissing the life out of her. The slight smile on her face shows me that she knows too.

I clear my throat and step back from her.

"How's your father doing today?"

She frowns slightly. "A little better. Your brother was out to see him earlier. Told him he'd have to be off his leg for at least another week."

My hand stretches toward her, I rub my thumb in the furrow of her brow to straighten it. Pretty girls should not look so troubled. "I heard him all the way down here," I tell her adding, "He'll be okay, Bella."

She gives me a slight smile. "So long as he stays off it. Listen, I know he acted put out when you offered to do this for him, but I know he appreciates it. So do I."

She looks up at me from beneath her lashes again, and I can't resist touching some other part of her. My hand meets the soft skin of her cheek. I tilt her head up so she's looking at me fully. "I'll do anything to help him get better, Bella. You don't have to worry about that."

The smile on her face widens and I can't stop my thumb from tracing her bottom lip. Her breath hitches in her throat, and I close my eyes and take a deep breath, pulling my hand away quickly. "Well I best be getting back to this. I still have to take it to the Clearwater's and do stuff around my place before the rain hits."

I pretend I don't see the sadness in her eyes as she sighs and says a quiet 'goodbye' before handing me the glass of iced tea and running back toward the house. That girl is going to be the death of me.

xox

I get the load to Clearwater's and much to my delight, not only does Harry make the kids unload the truck bed, but Sue gives me a piece of peach pie. As I'm eating it my mind keeps flicking back to my earlier interaction with Isabella. The look of her breasts underneath her tiny, tight tank, ripe like peaches. I choke on my pie a little. Sue hands me a glass of milk and I chug it down, thanking her.

"How's Charlie doing, Edward?" Harry asks.

I snort. "As well as could be expected I suppose. He doesn't want to rely on others, but Emmett told him he has to stay off the leg for at least a couple more weeks."

Harry laughs loudly. "I bet that put him in a right state."

I smile back, it did. I could hear him yelling all the way down to the barn. They ask after Isabella and I tell them how Charlie glowed when he said she'd been accepted to the college she wanted, on full scholarship too. I'm proud of her myself, not that I said anything, of course. That would make me look weird. Charlie already looks at me in a way that let's me know that he knows I feel something for his girl, but neither of us acknowledge it.

Harry and Sue's boys come into the kitchen and pronounce their work done, so I say my goodbyes before heading home.

xox

I'm just finishing up the last of my chores, the thundering rumbling, louder now, closer. I can feel the chill picking up in the air, and I know this storm is going to be a doozy. I hear the gravel of my driveway crunch and look up in confusion, seeing Charlie's pickup bouncing down my driveway. I use my shirt to clear the sweat off my brow. Again.

The truck stops and I can see Bella behind the wheel. I'm a little confused when she doesn't get out of the truck but instead puts her head down on her hands. I decide to give her some time. I mean she came for a reason, surely she'll come out eventually and share it. Right? Women are strange creatures.

I gather up my extra tools and head over to the barn putting them inside. I hear a noise behind me and turn to see Bella, standing in the barn door, still wearing those cursed short shorts and tiny tank. The sky behind her is dark as night, lightning flashing and I don't know what I did, and she looks pissed as hell.

"Bella?" I question.

"Why don't you want me?" she blurts out.

I'm stuck, stunned. She thinks I don't want her. Has she not been paying attention for the last six months? I can finally really see her for the grown woman she's become, doesn't she know? Of course I want her, the silly infuriating girl.

I growl, frustrated. "Of course I want you. But wanting you and having you are two different things."

She looks perplexed.

I stalk toward her. "I've wanted you since I moved to this town."

Her breath catches in her throat and she looks up at me. I've managed to back her up against the wall beside the open barn door. Lightning streaks the sky again and the rumble of thunder shakes the barn.

I place my hands on either side of her head, caging her in. "But you've always known that, haven't you, Bella? Always flirting with me, making sure to rub up against me whenever possible. Making sure I heard all about your romp with Mickie Newton. You were trying to make me jealous, weren't you?"

Her breathing is coming in pants now, pressing her breasts against my chest with each inhalation. I can feel her nipples through her shirt and I want to feel them in my palm. I place my hand on her chest, just above her left breast so I can feel her racing heart; its frantic beat matches my own.

"Answer me!" I demand.

"Ye-yes."

I laugh, but it's tinged with bitterness. "I knew what you were up to, that day on the phone with your little friend Alice. Bragging about how good he made you feel. Then I had to listen to him brag about it in the bar. Did you never wonder why he had that black eye?"

Her gasp tells me that she did in fact wonder, but I just confirmed her suspicions.

"What did you want me to do, Bella? Did you want me to beat the shit out of him? Did you want me to come to you and demand that you be mine? Oh, believe me, I want to do both, but I can't."

Her face shows hurt as she asks, "Why?"

"Because you're meant for bigger and better things then this town, Bella. You're meant for better than me. A man ten years older than you." I shake my head. "You deserve more."

"But I don't want more!" she shouts, gripping my shirt in her fist. "I just want you!"

Lightning cracks, thunder rolls, the rain comes down and I lose my resolve.

As fast as the lightning streaking the sky my lips meet hers in a bruising kiss. I nip at her bottom lip, swipe my tongue along the seam and when she opens her mouth, our tongues clash. Our hands are gripping, grabbing and pulling. I can't get enough of this girl's taste and I moan in appreciation.

Her leg lifts to wrap around my waist and I grind myself into her. She's tugging on my shirt and I stop kissing her long enough to drag it up over my head. Her fingers find the ink on my chest and trace it with soft fingers. I lean in and kiss her again, slower this time, savouring this moment. If it's the only one I'm going to get then I don't want it over too soon.

My hands find the hem of her tank and I lift it slowly, revealing the soft, flat skin of her abdomen. I raise the shirt above her breasts and look down to see them for the first time. I'm not sure if my gaze is making her uncomfortable. I can't find it in me in this moment to care. I finish taking her tank off and cup her breasts in my hands, rubbing her nipples before dipping down to take one in my mouth.

Our position is awkward, I'm taller than she is, so I hook my arms under her thighs and lift her so her breasts are even with my mouth. I can feel her heat against my stomach. Damn, it's driving me insane. I suck a nipple in my mouth and free one of my hands to grip the other.

She moans my name and grinds herself against my stomach. I pull her down so she's directly over my cock and kiss her again, tongue pushing into her mouth to the same rhythm as my hips pushing against hers. She starts bucking against me and God if I want to get this girl off something fierce.

I may not be as young as I used to be, but years of farming have made me pretty strong and I let go of her legs to play with her tits. Kneading and squeezing, pulling on her nipples. Her moans are coming faster and her hips are steadily grinding and fuck me I will lose my shit if I come in my jeans and not inside her, so I reluctantly put my hands on her hips to stop her movements. She whines in protest.

I kiss her once again, softly, tongues dancing and then lace our fingers and pull her off the wall. I lead her over to the hay bales, broken open and scattered on the floor. Grabbing one of the old picnic blankets we keep in the barn, I lay it over top.

I turn to her and undo the button of her maddeningly short shorts, just as I suspected she isn't wearing any underwear. I cock my brow at her and she giggles. I push the shorts down her legs, kneeling in front of her. I lift her leg to untangle her shorts but instead of putting her foot down on the ground I drape her leg over my shoulder and lean in.

Smelling her for the first time, it's like I've died and gone to Heaven. I lick at her slit and she grips my hair. I can't help but feast on her like I'm a starving man, and I am starving. Starving for all she has to give me. She tastes better than Sue's peach pie, and I moan my appreciation against her tender flesh. I trail my fingers up the inside of her thigh and push them inside, first one, then two. She's so fucking tight, and hot, and wet and I want to be inside her but I want to get her off first.

It doesn't take long before she's clenching around my fingers and I raise my eyes to look up that the glory that is her face in pure rapture. The sounds of the storm outside have nothing on her cries echoing through the barn. She's that loud.

I bring her down slowly, and remove my fingers. I stand up again, and cupping her face I kiss her again. She brings her hands to the buckle of my belt, slipping it through and undoing the buttons on my jeans. It's her turn to cock her brow as she realises that I too, am not wearing underwear. She giggles again, but stops abruptly as she takes me in her hand for the first time.

I have to think of a myriad of things to stop myself from coming at her first touch. I feel like a virgin all over again with this girl. She pumps me slowly, not even able to fit her hand right around me and the sight is so sexy, it feels so good I have to stop her.

She looks so disappointed and I have to kiss the pout from her lips. I remove her hand from my cock and motion for her to lay down on the blanket. Once she's settled and I can see that she's ready for me, I pull a condom from my wallet, tear the package and roll it on.

I get down on my knees between her spread legs and give her one last out. "Are you sure, Bella? We can stop."

She frantically shakes her head no. "I want this, Edward. I want you."

I settle myself down over her, and gripping my cock place it at her entrance. I kiss her as I push inside and we both gasp at the feeling. I give her a second to get used to me before pulling out slowly and pushing back in. Her head falls back and she moans, her hands coming down to grip my ass.

We find a rhythm that suits us both and we're panting and mumbling incoherently, both telling each other 'how good it feels' and 'yes, there, more, harder'. I can feel her walls fluttering and I grunt into her mouth, my eyes rolling back in my head.

And as lightning streaks the sky and thunder rumbles we call our completion to the air; voices echoing around the empty barn.

xox

We both doze off, and wake to the sound of a phone ringing. I can feel Bella moving and grabbing her shorts. She pulls the phone from her pocket and answers. It's Charlie calling to see if she's okay, he was worried about her being out in the storm.

"I'm fine, Dad," She tells him, looking and me and smirking a sexy smirk. "Edward took care of me."

I stifle my laugh into my arm. Oh, I took care of her all right.


	2. Chapter 2 - Thanksgiving Stuffing

**A short birthday one shot for Lay's birthday! I figured I would let her know how Summer Heat's Bella and Edward are doing.**

**Thanks to Kni for making sure it didn't suck! This isn't beta'd, I'll own my mistakes :D**

I missed Bella, I missed her smelling her, touching her, tasting her. Sure we talked on the phone, sometimes for hours at night after my work on the farm was done and her classes were over. I hated the distance, she did too. She told me she was only toughing it out for a year and then she was coming home. She said she'd given her dad what he wanted, her going away for College, but she was an adult and it wasn't what _she_ wanted. She wanted to stay home, take her business classes online and work the farm with her father.

She told me she'd already discussed it with Charlie, and though he didn't agree, thought she should stay for the full two year program, she'd threatened to come home anyway and live with Alice. I smiled when I heard that, but kept my feelings on the matter locked up deep. I didn't want to influence her one way or the other. Sure I'd love to have her back home, but I didn't want her to do it for me.

The first time I ate a peach after I'd had her I couldn't stop the images of our night together from rushing back. The taste of her lips, the taste of her pussy on my tongue. When the juice from the peach dripped out from the fruit over my lip and dribbled down my chin, I couldn't help but take myself in hand, fucking my fist like a horny teenager with a Sears catalogue. Memories of that night flashed through my eyes until I was coming, weak-kneed and panting.

I wouldn't have to wait much longer. Thanksgiving was only a week away, and Bella would be coming home. I hoped that she'd be coming too, if you know what I mean. I was going to do anything possible to make that happen.

x0x

The week seemed to drag by, I was still helping Charlie out around his place, especially since Bella wasn't there to help him. I'm pretty sure that Charlie knew there was something going on between us, but he kept it pretty quiet. The only way I knew he knew something was the odd comment he'd make when talking about Bella followed by a "but you already knew that, didn't you son?" I wasn't going to insult the man's intelligence, so I simply nodded and responded with a "yes, Sir."

He'd invited me to join them for Thanksgiving, something that both touched me and surprised me, I had no idea how he knew I'd be alone that year, but I figured that Bella had something to do with that. I had told her how Emmett and Rosie were going to her parents place this year. It's not that I minded being on my own, I wasn't complaining, but it was nice to know she wanted me with her.

Fuck me, I couldn't wait.

x0x

Bella had been pretty busy since she returned and we hadn't had a chance to see each other. I was glad it was Thanksgiving Day and I was finally getting my chance. Fuck I missed that girl. I was starting to think I was going to have to have Emmett prescribe me something for it. Surely it wasn't healthy.

I arrived at the Swan's farm shortly after dawn. Bella had said to come early so we could talk while she cooked. Charlie was going to be making the rounds after finishing up his chores, how that man was going to eat so much food today was a mystery, but if it gave me alone time with Bella I wasn't going to complain.

Charlie's truck was gone when I arrived, so I quietly let myself into the house. Tip-toeing through the hall I went straight to the kitchen. There she was, standing in front of me, hips swaying slightly to the music blaring through the speakers on her IPod dock. I groaned, thankful she couldn't hear me over the music, I didn't want her to stop that sensual swaying. My cock was hardening, making my jeans uncomfortably tight. I reached down and adjusted myself, making sure to give it a reassuring rub, before this day was over we'd be inside her.

I couldn't even tell you to this day what she was wearing, but it was short, and tight, moulding to the curve of her ass and I wanted to slap it, and bite it. She was going to be the death of me. Already my heart was racing in anticipation. I had to have her. I snuck up behind her and gripped her waist.

She gasped and swung around, I just barely missed being elbowed in the face, "Jesus, Edward, you scared the life out of me!"

I chuckled, caging her in my arms and backing her against the counter, "I hope not, Isabella. I have plans for you."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and I could see her swallow. I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. The kiss was hard, demanding, both of us clutching at each other, fuck I missed this so much. I broke the kiss, trailing my lips down the column of her neck, she arched it, giving me more room.

Grabbing my hair in her fists she tugged me closer, hissing when I scrapped my teeth against her tender skin, "I missed you, Edward."

I pulled back, cupping her face in my hand, I kissed her gently "I missed you too."

She offered me a drink then, and I accepted. I wanted nothing more than to grab her and throw her down, but she had work to do. I could respect that, for now.

x0x

I watched as Bella cut up bread, apples and sausage. She heated the sausage in a pan on the stove and once it was ready she added the apples to it. I'd gotten up from the table by this point, interested in what she was making.

"Edward, can you get the turkey from the fridge?"

I went over and got the bird from the fridge, placing it on the counter where she'd indicated she wanted it. I watched as she finished the stuffing and poured it into a bowl, placing it beside the turkey.

I stood beside her as she grabbed a handful of the stuffing, sticking her hand in the bird and withdrawing it to grab some more. The way the greasy mixture glistened on her fingers reminded me of how my fingers would glisten after having them inside her and instantly I was hard.

I moved behind her as she was stuffing the bird again and started trailing kisses up her neck to the spot just behind her ear. She shivered slightly and pressed herself backward, rubbing her ass on my crotch. I moaned into her neck and sucked lightly on the skin.

Her breath hitched as I grabbed her hair in one hand, gathering it to the side to give me more room to work. She tried to turn her head, to capture my mouth, but I used her hair to gently turn her face forward.

"Keep working, Bell." I told her.

She packed more stuffing into her hand, placing it inside the bird as I used my free hand to trail down her throat, over her breasts. I stopped to play with her nipples, making them harden under my fingertips. She moaned, I rubbed against her ass harder.

Dropping my fingers from her breasts made her whine in protest but she quieted when I trailed my fingers up the inside of her thigh.

"What are you wearing, Bell? Did you wear this tiny skirt to tempt me? To tease me? I know you did."

She moaned, nodding her head and I chuckled at her honesty. I used my fingers to push the skirt up a little higher, groaning when I realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"No panties, Bella?" she shook her head no, whimpering when I slid my fingers through her slick, wet heat.

I urged her to continue stuffing the turkey, bending her slightly over the counter with my arm on her back, my hand still holding her hair. Fuck she looked good all laid on in front of me.

I got down on my knees behind her, spreading her legs further apart with my hands, leaning in to lick at her pussy. Fuck I'd missed her taste. I used my tongue and fingers on her building her up to the brink, but backing off before she could fall over the edge. She was squirming and whimpering at me, telling me to let her come, begging. I chuckled against her tender skin, blowing air over her clit. She shuddered.

I stood up, unbuckling my belt, I needed to be inside her. I let my pants drop to my ankles, not even bothering to kick them off. I wasn't wearing anything underneath either, as Bella discovered when she brought her hand around behind her and grasped my cock. I rocked into her hand.

I still her movements and guided her clean hand back around to the counter. Leaning over her back I whispered in her ear "keep stuffing that bird, Bella."

She did as she was told resuming her task as I tested her readiness again. She was soaked. I ran my cock through the wet heat, groaning at the feel of her slickness.

I waited until she had another handful of stuffing, bringing it to the back of the bird and the minute her hand disappeared inside I buried my cock in her. Both of us moaned at the sensation. Fuck she felt good, hot, tight, gripping my cock so good.

I placed my hands on her hips, bringing her back against me as I thrust forward. I pounded into her relentlessly, her moans becoming high pitched wails. Fuck it was music to my ears. My heart was racing, blood pounding, balls tightening.

I released her hips from my grip flattening myself against her back, we were as close as we good get, I loved the feel of her underneath me. She was now gripping the counter in both hands, moving back against me as much as she could. I could feel her walls tightening around me and brought on hand down to her clit, rolling it, pinching it softly between my fingers.

With a shudder and a soft moan she came apart under me, her pussy clenching and sucking the orgasmn from my body. I thrust against her a couple of more times before collapsing on her back. Panting breaths escaping my lips. She turned her head to the side smirking at me before I leaned over and kissed the smirk right off her lips.

The sound of gravel crunching outside startled us and we jumped apart, both of us whining as my cock slipped out from inside her. We didn't have much time as we hastily pulled our clothes back into position.

I leaned against the counter and drank my water, Bella turned to start washing her hands in the sink just as Charlie stepped into the house.

"Bella?" He called out.

"In the kitchen dad."

He walked into the kitchen, startling slightly at the sight of me standing there. "Oh, Edward. I didn't expect you to be here so early."

Bella smirked at me before turning to her dad, "yeah, Edward came over early to give me his stuffing recipe."

I choked on my water.


	3. Christmas Cookie

**Happy Birthday to the wonderful CarrieZM! You are an amazing person and I love you!**

**Pre-read by Kni, beta'd by no one :p **

I hurried to finish up my work in the barn. Bella was coming home today, and she wouldn't be going back. She'd managed to sign up for online courses for January so, to my relief, she was coming back home to stay.

I sighed, home, well I wouldn't really consider her home until she was here, with me. In my house, wearing my ring, bearing my name.

She was having Alice pick her up from the airport and dropping her off with me first before going to Charlie's. I wanted to have some time with my girl before he stole her from me. She'd told him that her flight was landing an hour after it actually did, so he wouldn't worry when she didn't come home right away.

Though we were both fairly certain that he knew about us, we hadn't officially told him yet. We were going to be doing that at Christmas dinner. We were fairly certain that he wasn't going to be too upset. I knew he liked me, and he wanted to know that she was going to be taken care of, we all knew I was more than capable of doing that.

Finished up in the barn I washed my hands in the basin, and trudged back up to the rear of the house. I opened the kitchen door and stepped in, and holy shit. My jaw dropped.

Perched on the kitchen counter-legs slightly spread-wearing an outfit that was surely illegal, was Bella.

The bra was red, and fur trimmed, and the panties, I swallowed, the panties were… dear God they were crotchless. I could see every pink, glistening, glorious inch of her pussy. I wanted to devour it.

She smirked at me as I stalked toward her.

"Well now, this is a nice surprise." I said gripping her face in my hands and kissing her.

"Well, Santa told me you'd been exceptionally good this year. Do you like it?" she asked, toying with the fur on the cups of the bra.

I snorted out a laugh, "what's not to like, baby?" I trailed my nose up her neck to the spot behind her ear that made her squirm. Sucking on it lightly I used my hands to push her knees apart.

I glanced down at my hand as I trailed it up her thigh, toward the opening in the underwear. I purposefully avoided touching her center as I traced the edges of the panties with one finger. She moaned softly and wiggled to get my finger closer to where she obviously wanted it.

"Ah, ah, ah," I chastised lightly, moving my finger away "this is my present, I want to take my time unwrapping it."

I placed my hands on either side of her on the counter, and leaning in I licked her lips, I teased her mouth open with my tongue before plunging mine into her waiting mouth. I gripped her hips to keep her from grinding herself against me. It had been so long, I didn't want this to be over before it had even begun.

She gripped my hair in her hands and sucked on my tongue. I couldn't help the moan that escaped. I had to gain control of this situation. My resolve was fading fast. I wrenched my head away from hers, both of us panting for breath.

I picked her up off the counter and carried her over to the kitchen table. The counter was too high for what I had in mind. Placing her on the edge of the table I sat in the chair directly in front of her.

I glanced up at her face, pupils dilated with desire, and it took everything in me not to just strip myself naked, throw her back on the table and pound into her. I stood up slightly and leaned in, cupping her face in my hand I kissed her, softly, before pulling back and whispering "I love you."

I reached my hand behind her, removing the bra and nuzzled her breasts with my nose. Then I sat back down in the chair. She whimpered and squirmed when I pulled her legs apart, pulling the chair in so I didn't have to lean in too far, I placed her feet on each side of my hips.

I ran my nose up the length of her thigh, inhaling her scent as I got closer to the apex. I shuddered in anticipation. My girl reminded me of the sweetest peaches from Mrs. Clearwaters orchard.

Running my nose up the side seam of those panties I stuck my tongue out and lightly lapped at her clit. When she reached for my hair, I pulled back.

"I don't think so, baby," I told her smirking at the impatient look on her face, her bottom lip jutted out in the cutest little pout "in fact, lets give those hand something to do, hmm?"

I picked up her hands and after placing kisses and nipping softly at her wrists I placed her hands on her luscious tits "Why don't you play with those for me, baby, that way I can concentrate."

Once she was settled playing with her breasts, I sat back to watch her with a sigh. Bella certainly wasn't shy when it came to her body, I both loved and hated it. Loved it when she was with me, hated it when she was away and I had to worry about other fuckers looking at her glorious curves. But I didn't have to worry about that anymore, I reminded myself.

I watched her playing with her tits for a while before she became impatient with me, huffing and wiggling her ass against the edge of the table. Deciding she'd had enough teasing I leaned forward and inhaled her sweet scent again.

I could see what playing with herself was doing to her, the arousal evident, as it coated her pussy and I wanted it all. I lapped at her like a starving man. Hell I was starving, for her.

Watching her fondle herself pushed me right over the edge of sanity. I dove in, licking and sucking, lapping and nibbling. All the while my eyes stayed focused on her breasts, her face, the way her eyes and hips rolled.

I used my tongue to fuck her, the way I would with my finger or cock and she moan, gripping her tits tighter, her back arching, the walls of her pussy gripping my tongue. I groaned against her and she shuddered and whimpered.

I replaced my tongue with first one finger, then two, trusting in and out, in time with her undulating hips. I placed my tongue on her clit, flicking softly at first, then getting faster and faster. Her breath coming choppy, moans growing louder. Her walls fluttered around my fingers as I coaxed her orgasm out of her, me with a groan at the flood of her nectar on my tongue and fingers, her with a high-pitched sound I will remember if I'm ever in the shower alone.

Slowing my movement with my fingers and tongue, I brought her down softly. Removing my fingers from her I brought them to my lips where I licked and sucked every little bit of taste I could, moaning all the while. She tasted so sweet.

Just as she reached for my belt her phone rang in her purse, reaching across the table she opened her phone, eyes widening at what was displayed there.

"Hi, Dad, what's up?" she asked looking at me wide-eyed.

She listened to him for a minute before replying "Oh, shoot, I didn't realize I was late. Sorry, daddy. I stopped by Edward's. He's going to drive me home."

She glanced at me and I nodded before palming my erection and giving her a pointed look. She blushed.

"What was that, Dad?" she asked. "Oh, I… uh… I had to stop by and give Edward a Christmas cookie."

I choked.


	4. New Year's

**Happy Birthday to the dearest Planetblue. I hope you enjoy your birthday... and a little New Year's Nookie!**

The girl was trying to kill me. She knew her daddy was around here lurking. What in the hell did she think she was up too, dancing like that in front of me? I was about ten seconds from taking her and bending her over. Bar full of people be damned.

A hand clamps down on my shoulder, "Son, I think it's time you took our girl home. She's, ah… that's an interesting dance she's doing."

I turn and look at Charlie, he looks half amused, half embarrassed. I try to stifle my laugh, though from the look on his face I don't succeed.

"Sure Charlie," I tell him.

"Oh, and, ah, Edward?" he turns a bit red "She told me she was going to your place, and that I wasn't allowed to make a big deal about it because she's an adult."

I nod to him and make my way over to the table, Bella and Alice are up on top, grinding on each other in the most sinful way. Jasper's tongue is practically hanging out of his mouth. My dick is about to punch a hole in my pants.

"Bell? Hey Honey, come here." I gently take her hand and pull her more toward me then the middle of the table. "It's time to go, baby."

She hiccups, and it's adorable. She's got this flush to her skin, a combination of the Fireball she's been shooting and dancing with Alice. I can't wait to get her home.

"I don't wanna go yet," she pouts "They didn't do the counting."

"Come on, you," I grip her waist and pluck her down from the table "We can have our own little private countdown, just me and you."

Somehow the little vixen manages to slide her body straight down the front of me. I can tell the exact moment she realizes how worked up she's gotten me when she grinds herself against me and purrs "Ohhhhh, did you like the show?" Before hiccuping once again.

I kiss the side of her head, "I loved your dance, baby. But it's time for us to go."

I start to walk to the front door. Bella stumbling along, slightly behind me.

"HEY," Alice shouts from on top the table "Where you going? We were dancing."

"I'm going to have some New Years Nookie, Alice." Bella screams back.

The rest of the bar patrons catcall and whistle. Charlie grimaces from off to the side of us.

"Oh Daddy." Bella hiccups again "Don't look like that. You know Edward and I like to do it."

I cover her mouth with my hand "That's enough out of you for tonight, Sugar." I whisper the rest in her ear "Remember your Daddy doesn't like to hear about those things."

Her eyes shine up at me and she nods her head… before licking my hand. I remove it from her mouth and wipe it on my pants. I hoist her up in my arms and carry her out to the truck.

She's so drunk she can barely hold her head up, and she's intermittently giggling and hiccuping, while trying to sing.

I laugh and she pouts, "You laughing at me, Eddie?"

"Not at you, honey, with you."

She giggles again, before placing her head on my shoulder. Fuck, I hope she doesn't fall asleep before I can get her home.

I manage to wrangle her in the truck and get her seatbelt on. I close the door and hop in my side. I put the key in the ignition and the truck rumbles to life.

The radio comes on and Bella shrieks, clapping her hands, "I love this song!"

She sings along about the guy who wants to marry the girl but he thinks her dad is being rude to him.

"You gonna marry me, Eddie?" She asks out of the blue "Cause I don't think my Daddy will mind, I think my daddy loves you." She sings the o in love and hiccups her you.

I smile at her but say nothing. I've had the ring, and Charlie's permission for a while now. I wanted her to get settled back home and adjust to her schedule of online classes first.

We get back to my place and she insists on my carrying her into the house. She says it's because she loves the feel of my "big strong arms", I think it's more that she's just drunk and lazy, but because I love holding her, I oblige.

The front door is barely closed behind me when she pounces, causing me to stumble back into the door. She's frantically tearing at my shirt, my belt, anything she can get her hands on.

I think both of us are too impatient to even try and make it upstairs. I finally manage to capture her hands in one of mine, just to slow her down a little. I don't want her hurting herself.

Cupping her face in my hands I kiss her. Long, slow and deep. She moans into my mouth and grips the back of my head in her hands.

I take the opportunity to unbuckle my belt, and unzip my pants. I let them fall to the floor and kick them out of the way.

I turn her so she's the one pressed against the door, and hike her ridiculously small dress up over her hips. I don't even bother removing her underwear, I lift her off the floor, and pinning her against the door with my upper body, move her underwear to the side and slide into her.

With a groan from us both, I'm seated deep inside her warmth. Fuck, I wish I could live inside her.

I set a frantic pace that she matches, capturing her lips with mine once more. The noises we're making are almost animalistic and it reminds me of the first time I had her, in the barn. Who would have ever thought we'd get this far?

I slow my pace, whispering my love for her. Her legs tighten around my hips.

"I love you too, but please, please fuck me harder." she whimpers.

Always one to oblige my girl, I quicken my pace up again. Using my fingers to bring her closer to her release. She shudders and cries out, her walls fluttering around me. I moan into her neck before sucking on the skin there. It'll leave a mark, but she'll only be pissed for a couple of days. I think she secretly enjoys it when I mark her.

With a strangled cry she comes harder, clamping down on my shaft and I can't help but follow.

We're breathless, panting, me more than her.

I place my forehead against hers. I kiss her lips.

"Happy New Year's, baby."

She flops her head against my shoulder, mumbling into it.

I ask her what she said before her head snaps up and she covers her mouth with her hand. I know that face. I quickly remove myself from inside her and she stumbles to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

I can hear the sounds of her being sick. Gross. I shed the rest of my clothes before going into the kitchen getting her a glass of water and some Tylenol.

Once she emerges from the bathroom, looking sheepish, I make her drink her water and take the pills. I carry her upstairs to my bed.

The next day dawns bright, I must have forgotten to close the curtains.

When I roll over she moans from beside me, sitting up and gripping her head in her hands.

"Why did you let me drink so much last night?" she asks.

I laugh, "I couldn't stop you, baby. Once you had the Fireball it was game over."

She pouts "I didn't even get my New Year's nookie."

I bark a laugh that makes her clutch her head tighter and glare at me.

"You got it all right, honey, you don't remember the door?"

She smirks at me, "I thought that was a dream."

"Nope, it was real."


End file.
